<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Fitting by AnnoyedSkittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131273">The Final Fitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyedSkittle/pseuds/AnnoyedSkittle'>AnnoyedSkittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, but yeah i love celesgiri fuck you, i made this during my lunch at school because i forgot my food, remember how Celeste wanted to be a dressmaker and made her own dress? i do, so you’re welcome for being a forgetful bastard, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyedSkittle/pseuds/AnnoyedSkittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko Kirigiri gets two things: quality time with Celestia Ludenberg and a lovely lolita dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, celesgiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Fitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i like these ladies and you do to so good for you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Tea is the beverage of a queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       That’s what Celeste always seemed to say, whether it was yelled in the face of Hifumi or whispered in the ear of Kyoko. No one ever brought themselves to prove her wrong, mostly because no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was right, a queen was always seen calmly sipping a cup of hot, expensive tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Just like Celeste did every day at 7 pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She’d calmly run the fabric under a decorated sewing machine, tying cloth and humming softly. Occasionally, she’d sip her milk tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       And Kyoko got the privilege to witness it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She’d learned of Celeste’s passion for dressmaking through Hifumi, and when Celeste found out she offered to make her one almost too excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       There was no way Kyoko could refuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She would listen to the hum of the sewing machine for hours without realizing it. Whether she was reading, thinking, or simply watching Celeste's work, she’d spend hours in the cramped yet cozy apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It became a routine. The two would make their way to Celeste’s and go through the fittings and the minor fixes dressmaking required. If the tea ran out, Kyoko would make some more while Celeste stayed working diligently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The process was close to over, much to Kyoko’s destain. She enjoyed the time she spent with Celeste. The silence seemed to wrap her in a silk blanket and ease her anxiety away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When she was with Celeste there was no father to worry about, no crimes to solve, and no anxious thoughts to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Alright, there we go.” Celeste suddenly broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kyoko set the tea kettle on the burner and then faced the seamstress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s done already?” she asked as she set the cups and tea bags out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It has been three hours,” Celeste replied, turning her attention from her masterpiece to Kyoko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh.” Celeste giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The moment Kyoko got close to her the dress was shoved in her arms. “Hopefully, the final fitting!” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Celeste then shooed Kyoko off to the bathroom and demanded that she not look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When she finished fumbling with the lace and zipper, Kyoko went back out into the living room where she found Celeste messing with a full-body mirror, trying to get the position just right. She only loved the things that were perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ahem,” Kyoko said and Celeste snapped to her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Her face, for only the smallest moment, lit up. It seemed not even the deepest lie could hide her happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, Kyoko, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> see yourself,” she said. Her voice was laced with an odd form of affection, one that seemed to be bubbling with personal pride as the ocean bubbles with foam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Celeste covered Kyoko’s eyes and led her in front of the victorian style mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Once her hands fell, Kyoko felt a sudden urge to gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The dress was lolita style and black, but shorter than Celeste’s. However, it was still rimmed with the same lace. The cuffs were a delicate white that matched the intricate detailing on the lacey collar, it hugging her bones in such a simple yet elegant manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She’d only ever seen the dress on her without the extra frills, and now that she got to view herself with it, she couldn’t find the correct words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Celeste…” Kyoko sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She felt gorgeous as if her skin was made of glass and crystal. Everything complimented her features so well, even how her hair sat naturally on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Celeste draped her arms around Kyoko’s shoulders, holding her close with her head sitting on her shoulder. “Do you like it?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I love it.” She looked at Celeste through the mirror, her red eyes dazzling with affection and comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Good, because you look perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The two stayed like that for a while, close and swaying slightly as they gazed at the dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Then the kettle started to whistle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>